


First Contact

by PotatooftheLand



Series: First Contact [1]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Human Pets, Kidnapping, Other, Reader-Insert, Robot/Human Relationships, The rating will go up later ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), Unhealthy Relationships, Xeno, Xenophilia, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:27:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatooftheLand/pseuds/PotatooftheLand
Summary: Native to Earth, humans are a newly discovered novel and rather endearing organic species which thrive in either built or natural environments.  They are quickly proving to be popular companions among Cybertronians.  In which Kaon thinks that you can just buy your next friend off Cybertronian eBay.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I'm here with this trainwreck of an AU ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). First Contact AU is where the war didn’t happen, so humans and Cybertronians are interacting for the first time. Humans are seen as a novel and cute organic species, since they are sentient and generally similar in shape to Cybertronians. They are also considered fairly uncommon given that Earth is the only planet they inhabit. Throughout the IDW comics at least, most aliens seem to be the same size as Cybertronians and various other continuities like Transformers Prime have Cybertronians refer to humans as "pets" so I extrapolated that into this fic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COME CHECK OUT MY [TUMBLR](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/) Y'ALL :D (please)

The moment Kaon had set his eyes (or lack there of) on the newly discovered sentient species in the news, he had felt a surge of unbridled excitement. He had to have one. They were so little, so soft looking and utterly adorable. He had immediately pooled his Shanix together and paid a mech to retrieve one from Earth, along with the necessary materials they would need to survive comfortably. Collect them as delicately as possible, he had emphasized.  
  
Now, he was humming elatedly as he finally received a clear box resembling a miniature hab suite, complete with tiny furniture and most importantly, a recharging organic. While he was disappointed that they weren’t awake, as they had seemed a very lively species in his research, he was content to merely watch them for the time being. …Or not. Curiosity getting the better of him, he gingerly reached into the enclosure and stroked their arm. Their reaction was instantaneous, they immediately jerked upright with a loud squawk and tumbled off their berth. He froze, retracting his hand and peering uncertainly through the glass-like material.  
  
“Ow! Who shocked me?” the human complained grouchily as they sat up.  
  
“My apologies, that wasn’t my intention.” He replied guiltily, the Tesla coils on his shoulders sparking sheepishly. “My name is Kaon, and I’m very pleased to meet you.”  
  
Instead of introducing themselves like he had expected though, they merely gaped upon catching sight of him before hurriedly rolling under their berth to avoid further shocks. They were clearly distressed he concluded, which in turn caused him to feel a measure of consternation. They were supposed to be best friends after all, he had even planned out all the activities they could do together that day.  
  
“It’s alright, I’m not going to hurt you.” He crooned, slowly tilting the miniature berth onto one side and using his other servo to scoop up the cowering organic. “I’m afraid I was very excited earlier and failed to regulate my electricity levels, it won’t happen again.” He assured as he held them to his chassis and gently stroked them.  
  
They didn’t respond and appeared to be playing dead, since their vitals indicated that they were still conscious. Oh well, he was a patient mech and decided to give them a tour of his hab suite. He would have jolted them a little since it was rude to die in the middle of a conversation but he wanted them to like him.  
  
“I’ve installed human walkways and ladders in this room so that you can get around.” He said happily, holding them close to show them the contraptions. He was delighted to notice them peeking from beneath their eyelids.  
  
“I would prefer you to remain within my hab suite though, unless I’m with you. It’s very dangerous outside, you understand?” he explained earnestly, before proceeding to the window overlooking the skyway. “But you only have to ask me for something, and I’ll try to provide.” He continued dotingly as they promptly popped up in his servo.  
  
“Thank you Kaon, I want to go home please.” they requested, relief painting their features as they peered up at him with those bright, hopeful optics.  
  
Disappointment welled up in his spark, it’s as he feared, the human didn’t want to stay with him. Still, this wasn’t unfeasible…he supposed he just needed to persuade them a little. In time, they would see that their place was here.  
  
“Unfortunately, I don’t have the resources to send you back to Earth right now. I spent most of my savings rescuing you from the mech that kidnapped you off your planet.” He lied easily, giving them a sympathetic pat.  
  
“Oh. Is a flight to Earth from here very expensive?” they responded unhappily as their shoulders sagged. “Well, thanks for looking out for me anyway, I’m (Name).”  
  
“Of course.” He said sweetly, spirits soaring now that they were accepting of him. “I’ll always do my best to make sure you’re comfortable.” He promised as his favourite organic gave him a gentle smile that spread warmth straight to his spark.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures of Kaon and his new proclaimed bestie continue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my trainwreck continues ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), I've decided to post first then go back and edit later as I need. Probably aiming for around 10 chapters with this fic before I move onto another character fic, probably same AU because I'll never leave my pit. If you leave a review I will give you an imaginary potato, please :< Also, my Tumblr is @potatosandart if you would like to follow.

Surprisingly, after the shock wore off, life slipped into a somewhat comfortable routine for you. While you had heard about Cybertronians on the news back on Earth, it was a whole other matter being dropped into a mandatory exchange program. Nonetheless, while Kaon left for work you tried to learn their language, watching clips of Cybertronian TV which had been subtitled for your benefit or reading translated texts. Exploring their culture and biology peaked your interest and consumed your days. Kaon spoke to you in English of course, but unlike him you couldn’t download a language pack straight into your brain. You had also gathered up various items you found in your room to try and sell on the Cybertronian internet and help raise funds for your return trip, but Kaon had shut that down relatively quickly.

“All those planes we see on the skyway are mechs?” you asked incredulously, pointing out the window as he nodded in response. “Does that mean you can transform into one? Could you take me flying?”

“No, sadly I’m not a flight frame. Grounders like me can usually transform into a land-based vehicles. But my own alternate mode is an elec—it’s a chair.” He explained patiently and you detected a shade of sullenness, as if he was expecting you to pass some silent judgement. Poor guy, you thought. In a world of planes and cars, being a piece of furniture seemed like the result of rolling a 1 in Dungeons and Dragons.

“Well, I think that’s cool. It’s unique, plus you have those awesome Tesla coils so no one else is even close to your level.” you encouraged as the two of you started on your respective dinners. It was rather strange how he liked to have you sit on his lap or shoulder when you were together, but you weren’t going to begrudge him such a little thing after all the trouble he had gone through for you.

“You’re just the sweetest, you know that?” he said fondly, reaching out to caress you as he was wont to do. That was another thing that you found weird but it wasn’t intolerable so again, you let it slide. After all, you could wriggle free when you’d had enough and perhaps giant robots were just very tactile. You wouldn’t know, he was the first you had met.

“So, can I see your alt-mode?” you enquired curiously as he smiled indulgently down at you.

“I’d rather not. Instead, why don’t I show you the city tomorrow?” he suggested and you readily agreed. He must be self-conscious about his alt-mode, you thought sympathetically. You hoped you could help reassure him about that, since he was supportive through your homesickness. So much so that sometimes, you fleetingly doubted his sincerity.

The next night, he presented you a suit of armour that looked like it came straight out of a science fiction movie when he got home. It made you look like a bizarre mini-bot but Kaon insisted that it was for your protection and in case air filtration was needed. You suspected it would also help you not attract unwanted attention.

“I hope this wasn’t expensive, how are we on the Earth travel fee by the way?” you asked as you donned the suit.

“It wasn’t much, and in any case the Earth expense is a long term goal. This armour is needed for the short term.” He assured you, putting his hand out for you to climb up on. Setting you on his shoulder, the two of you left his habsuite.

The city streets sprawled out ahead of you, impossibly large despite your perch being so far from the ground. It was a surreal experience, like children’s book about tiny people and faeries living alongside humans. But in it’s own way, it was beautiful and marvellous. Spires that seemed to reach the sky itself rose around you, twin moons illuminated the night sky which was lit by planes darting like shooting stars. Kaon explained various landmarks as you passed them, smiling at your innocent wonder. He seemed intent on climbing higher and higher, eventually arriving at the roof of a now quiet library.

“You can see most of the city from here,” he said, turning 360 degrees to give you a complete view. “It’s about the highest a mech can get without a flight frame.” He added hesitantly.

“It’s perfect.” You assured, drinking in the sight and sounds.

“The atmosphere should be safe for you to breathe here, if you want to take off your helmet.” He informed you, noticeably happier at your response.

You did as he suggested, settling back in his hands that cradled you. Despite the abundance of lights, it was still pretty difficult to make out a lot of the specific buildings at night. You had to squint at a lot of the things Kaon pointed out, unable to pick out defining details. Still, you knew Kaon hardly got free time during the day and appreciated him planning at least a night outing. Besides, at least the stars shone brightly now, so foreign yet so familiar.

“Oh hey! Look it’s Taurus, the constellation! I’m surprised we’re able to see it from here. What do you guys call it?”

“I don’t know, I’m sure it has a scientific name but I’ve never really had a reason to stargaze before. Humans are fond of the activity though, right?” He replied with a shrug, looking at you more than the sky you noticed.

“Well, on Earth we like to make little predictions based on when we were born and certain stars. Some people believe they provide insight into our current lives. It’s just for fun of course, not many take it seriously. I’m no astrology master, but I do remember the Greek myth about Taurus. Supposedly, some deity tricked Europa into trusting him by pretending to be a gentle bull. Then when she got too close, he kidnapped her to some remote island and revealed himself, proclaiming love, showering her with gifts and what not. Sources differ on whether said love was reciprocated, but that’s the story on why there’s a bull in the sky.” You finished with flourish, glancing at him to see if he liked the tale.

You expected him to laugh, or at least nod so you were surprised to see him sitting very stiffly instead, whereas a moment ago he had been relaxed and calm. Was the story that bad? You supposed Greek myths could be rather weird, but hardly more incredible than 20-foot tall robots who could transform into vehicles. If you were to hazard a guess at his emotions, you would say he was unnerved. Perhaps you had stumbled into some Cybertronian faux pas unknowingly.

“Yeah…our ancient myths can be a pretty messed up sometimes but they’re told just for entertainment. Kidnapping is very frowned upon in modern human society.” You say to break the silence, which had been starting to become uncomfortable.

“…I see, they certainly are interesting…thank you for sharing.” he responded deliberately, shaking his head. “Anyway, it’s late. You must be getting tired, let’s head back now, hm?” he said suddenly, returning to his usual gentle demeanor.

“…I want you to know I don’t hold any hard feelings towards Cybertronians, Kaon. I mean, like people they are capable of both good and evil. The mech who kidnapped me acted wrongly, but then there are always those like you who chose to help.”

He didn’t reply, merely made a non-committal sound of agreement before standing up. You made a mental note that Kaon was not fond of Greek mythology, apparently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where your enterprising ways are met with consternation from Kaon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, what is the consensus about NSFW for this fic? Are people yay or nay about it? Should I just make a labeled separate chapter for it, then people who don’t want to read it can just skip? It won’t affect the flow of the plot. Opinions?

“You did _what_?”

(Name) at least had the grace to look somewhat sheepish, although that certainly wasn’t the issue right now. The little organic put down their basket of supplies and rocked on the balls of their feet uncertainly. Primus, they shouldn’t be allowed to be that cute…he couldn’t even stay indignant at them.

“I didn’t think it would be such a big deal. It’s a very common activity on Earth, everyone does it like…fortnightly.” They attempted to explain factually, actually looking rather bewildered at his response.

“To inanimate cars, not Cybertronians! (Name), you can’t open a human car wash here, it’s dangerous! What if you get robbed or injured or…kidnapped!” he objected vehemently, refusing to budge on this topic.

“Well, to be fair I’m not opening a car wash. I just put out an ad online to see if there would be any interest and this guy said they would be keen. I thought it would be a quick and clean way to put away some cash for my travel fee.” The human continued to reason in an even tone.

“Absolutely not, this is absurd. How did you even write an ad? Ugh…not the point, you’re not cleaning some random dirty mech.” he replied flatly, quite aware of the double meaning in his word choice.

“Relax Kaon, I’m practically a professional car washer. I used to wash my car like…some weekends. I just put the ad up in English, since I figured you mechs were the ones who could download the language pack straight into your brains. If they’re really bad, I’ll just hose them down with water first. They’re even providing the water!”

“No.”

“Look, I asked for their details so if they try anything funny, the robot police will be onto them. Besides, we’re meeting at a public place during the day. Also…uh I already received the payment so I kind of have to go through with this. I confirmed I would and all.”

Kaon’s Tesla coils glowered unhappily, as he managed to glare at his human without optics. He had linked a side account to his main one so that (Name) could make some purchases as they needed, not so that they could start a business. This was ridiculous, couldn’t they see how risky meeting an unknown mech in some random location was? Even if they were reported missing, humans hardly had the same rights as mechs under Cybetronian law. Their sentience and intelligence classification was currently "unrecognized", which was a fancy way of saying that the government was still running studies and trying to decide. He exhaled through his vents, only to find his organic compiling their materials at the door. Not that they could open it, but the message was clear.

“Fine.” He ground out, hating to concede like this but simultaneously unable to deny (Name) anything. “Listen, I will go with you to meet this mech to make sure you’re safe but this is a _one-off arrangement_ only. I also want you to promise not to talk to them about the kidnapping business, okay? I don’t want them getting any ideas.” he said, scooping the human up so that they could talk at optic(less) level.

Herein lied Kaon’s true fears, that interacting with this stranger would reveal too much information to his precious organic. A little tip off here, a little contradiction there and he was all too aware that lovely, trusting (Name) would start questioning their situation. He doubted that anyone would try anything right in front of him, but he was profoundly protective over his human, after all they were so small and practically devoid of any self-defence mechanisms. He supposed it wouldn’t be fair to ask him to be able to fight something 20 times his height either but he digressed.

“Thanks Kaon, I appreciate it. I just wanted to contribute a little for once…Anyway, it’s tomorrow during the day, since it’s the Cybetronian weekend as I understand?”

“Yeah…not really what I imagined doing on my time off.” He muttered, still somewhat salty about the whole arrangement.

His human merely gave him a sympathetic pat before hopping off his hand and back to their hab suite, tossing a cheerful goodnight over their shoulder before disappearing inside. He huffed before stalking over to his own berth where he continued sulking. Maybe he had wanted a car wash too…or a chair wash more accurately. But he didn’t want to reveal that his alt-mode was literally a Cybertronian torture device quite yet. No, he wasn’t jealous of that random mech! Okay…maybe a little. Frag it all…he’d better recharge, he’d need as much energy as he could get for tomorrow after all…

“Good morning, Kaon!” (Name) trilled from his bedside table all too soon the next day as he continued resolutely staring at the ceiling.

“Come on, you already promised! It’ll be fine, you’ll see.” They cajoled as he persisted in pretending to be asleep. Taste of their own medicine, he thought unapologetically. “Kaaaaaonnnn. Wake up, we’re going to be late!”

Still no reaction.

“Help, I’m falling!”

He shot up so fast he got whiplash. His servo was already cupped near the table in preparation to catch a sneaky organic who was definitely not falling. Instead, (Name) was making exaggerated flailing motions near the edge while balancing on one pede.

“Stop that. One day you’re actually going to tumble off the table.” He snapped as they desisted with a laugh.

No longer able to feign sleep, he got up and unenthusiastically began shuffling around his hab suite, pestered by his human as they tried to help him get ready.

“Alright you, let’s get this over with.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The obligatory car wash chapter of every Transformers fic with human-Cybertronian interactions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I normally alternate between Reader and Kaon's third person perspective but figured I'd give Skids a shoutout in this chapter xD Hope y'all are liking so far...  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Skids couldn’t help the excited fluttering from his door wings as he waited impatiently at the corner of the park. An actual human! Here on Cybertron no less, he had so many questions. How did they get here? Where were they staying? Did every human come programmed with car washing knowledge? What did they think of Cybertronians?

At ten cliks past their agreed meeting time, he felt his excitement wane as doubt began to set in. Had his correspondence all been a prank to scam him out of 8 Shanix? After all, it was optimal time of capitalise on all the Earth hype. He couldn’t help but feel severely disappointed if this was the case, after all those car washing videos he’d watched. Curse those shameless mechs with too much time on their hands…

“Hello, are you Skids?” a voice asked politely in the Earth language English.

He spun around, optics landing on a rather disgruntled red mech and what looked like the littlest mini-bot he had ever seen. The mini-bot took off their helmet, wherein Skids could see it really was a human.

“Why you’re adorable!” he blurted out, as the other mech visibly twitched in annoyance, shielding the small organic from view with his servos.

“I don’t like him, seems like creep. Let’s go.” The Cybertronian with them said warily, already half turning to walk away.

“Wait! Sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude. I’m Skids, as you already know and I’m delighted to meet you!” he introduced quickly, taking half a step forward to follow them.

“I’m (Name), and this is Kaon.” The human responded, clambering up onto the other mech’s shoulder so they could talk face to face. “Sorry we’re late, my friend here was sleeping in.”

“No problem! How did you two meet, anyway?” he asked curiously, edging forward a little to observe them more closely.

“We’re part of a Cybertronian-human exchange program to improve interspecies relationships.” Kaon responded swiftly, carefully setting the little organic on the ground. “Now, why don’t we get started?”

Skids was a little startled by his curt attitude, honestly what kinds of mechs were they allowing into such a delicate operation like interplanetary diplomacy? Especially with a newly discovered species too. Nonetheless, he deposited a few tanks of water on the ground before stepping back and folding into his alt-mode.

“Where can I join this program?” he queried eagerly, he couldn’t wait to get his own home-stay human as well.

“Applications are closed already until they see how well this one goes.” Kaon responded drily, settling down nearby as the human shucked off their suit.

“Oh.” He couldn’t keep the disappointment out of his voice, how had he even missed such an opportunity? He’d been stalking anything Earth related the second the planet had been discovered.

“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll get another chance soon.” (Name) assured as they hosed him down gently before beginning to wash him.

“Ah…I hope so.”

Mmmmm…it felt nice, cool sudsy water running down his exterior while a smooth sponge rubbed soothing circles over his hood, windscreen, roof, hubcaps…The human had such soft hands as well, pleasantly warm and nimble enough to reach the tiniest details on his alt-mode. His engine rumbled contently as he distantly heard Kaon scoff. With some embarrassment, he realized that he had lost track of the conversation quite a while back in his relaxed state. He sputtered a sheepish little cough.

“Sorry.” He apologized quickly, trying to pick up cues on what was being said.

“Oh don’t mind him, he’s just crabby because I forced him to chaperone me here.” The human said with a laugh as Kaon continued throwing them dark looks from under the tree.

“If you need transport, I’d be more than happy to fetch you somewhere!” he offered brightly, keen for more time with the fascinating little organic.

“No way, keep your servos to yourself.” Interjected Kaon abruptly, his Tesla coils actually emitting sparks in agitation.

“Thanks for the offer, but we should be fine. Unless you’ve got a ticket to Earth lying around anywhere hah!” they joked as they finished towelling off the water.

“You know what? I’d love to visit Earth! I’d have to sort some stuff out first of course but I don’t see why you couldn’t come along.” He replied easily, who wouldn’t want to visit a whole planet full of cute car washing aliens…He’d already had the idea in the back of his processor for a while, now he might be able to get a guide to show him around too!

“Really? That’s great! Kaon, did you hear that? Skids has funds for an Earth trip!” (Name) exclaimed enthusiastically, beaming up at him with bright optics as he reverted to his root mode.

They ran over to Kaon, who had a look of frozen panic on his features for a split second before they were smoothed over. Wait, weren’t they part of an exchange program? Why would the human want to return early then, unless there wasn’t a pre-set end date?

“I don’t know if we can impose on Skids like this, and in any case I don’t want you travelling alone with him anywhere for safety reasons. We’d need to plan this out over the next few cycles as well at earliest.” Kaon told the human lightly, completely at odds with the cold and confrontational tone he had used with Skids.

"I’ll send over my contact details so we can sort this trip out.” Skids proposed, pushing a data file through to the other mech.

“Thanks, Skids!” the human chirped happily, as an unknown mech passed by with some furry creature on a leash. “Whoa what’s that? Wait…is this a pet park!?” The human asked suddenly.

Hearing the alarm in their voice, Kaon immediately darted forward and gathered them up to his chassis protectively.

“You’re stressing (Name) out.” he accused harshly, biolights and Tesla coils flickering with clear irritation just shy of a threat display.

Skids shuttered his optics in response, but still didn’t see any sense in not telling the human where they were. He could hear noises of complaint from somewhere within Kaon’s cupped servos, but the other mech seemed reluctant to let them continue their conversation. Instead, he seemed to be murmuring soothing words to the organic and periodically patting them.

“Well, it is a pet park, but that’s not to say that we consider humans pets since your species is sentient. It was just a convenient public location with a Class 7 atmosphere, it had the requisite pressure and air composition for organics like you to breathe safely. Of course I'd say most areas of the city are safe for human respiratory systems, but it was just a precaution.” Skids explained objectively as (Name) finally managed to escape Kaon’s clutches and flopped back onto the ground.

“I see...” They replied, although it was evident that they were still troubled nonetheless. “Haha, just reminded me of a scene from an Earth movie I saw once. This chimpanzee who has been living with humans sees a dog on a leash and starts questioning his life…”

He flinched as Kaon’s field flared with sudden resentment towards him, his barely concealed anger and underlying fear confusing Skids. While he’d hardly been friendly earlier, he was almost downright hostile now.

“Let’s go, this mech is full of nonsense, insulting you by making us meet at this pet park.” growled Kaon aggressively, once again grabbing the human along with the various other items they had brought along.

“Oh, I’m not offended, I was just surprised that’s all. I mean Skids just clarified why.” (Name) said but the other mech was already strolling purposefully towards the exit. “Okay, well bye then! We’ll be in touch!”

“Uh, see you soon!” Skids called after them, as the strange duo headed off.

Upon returning to his hab suite, Skids immediately pulled up his data screen and began typing away furiously:

_Comment on (Name)’s Car Wash:_  
_“Fantastic service! Human hands are very soft so there’s no need to worry about scratching, they also use some nice cloths and cool water. Was able to clean very small details even minibots probably couldn’t reach! The only complaint I have is that that this mech with them was really grouchy, it kind of took away from the experience. It’s hard to relax when some stranger is hard-core glaring at you. Anyway, 9/10, arranging my flight to Earth for more as I type!”_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaon's and his yandere thoughts, because it's totally normal to get murderously jealous when your friend/pet makes other Cybertronian friends (it's not).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Must I suffer in this howling void alone T_T Will no one drop me reviews any longer :< I'm joking, thanks for reading guys xD

How _dare_ he…

How dare that disgusting waste of space of a mech try and steal (Name) away from him. They were _his_ human, that wretch needed to back off and get his own. He’d kill him. Electrocute the life right out of his spark, the fragger. He’d deserve it. Yet…(Name) looked so elated at the prospect of returning to Earth he almost wanted them to go. _Him_ and (Name) of course, no Skids. But even that thought was cursed, because it had been Skids who provided an avenue of escape in (Name)’s eyes. They had shone with joy because of Skids, not him. He growled in annoyance, fuming despite outwardly appearing calm.

Okay, first up was damage control. While he’d been filtering the Internet content he provided (Name) so that they were kept in the dark about matters that might tip them off, he’d have to personally intercept all communications between his human and Skids. Then, craft responses appropriately. He’d have to monitor what they were posting as well. As much as he wanted to murder that awful blue mech, it wasn’t something he could easily do without getting arrested. At least, not alone.

“Can I ask you something, Kaon?”

He inclined his head in (Name)’s direction to show that he was listening, but inwardly he felt his spark clench. He _knew_ allowing them to go through with the car wash deal had been a mistake, but he'd been too soft. That careless piece of scrap Skids had ruined everything. He’d make him pay, see how he liked it when someone destroyed the only small sliver of happiness he had. Well, crossing mechs off the List had made him happy too but it was different, more a thrill. Somewhere in the back of his processor, he was aware that he was being unreasonable but he ignored it.

“…are you blind? Most of the mechs I’ve seen have these lights where human eyes would be but you don’t.”

“What? Um…yes I guess you could say that, I don’t have optics but I can “see” by echolocation.” He revealed, somewhat startled by (Name)’s question. He had been expecting worse.

“Ohhh…is that why you’re so tactile? Not that it’s a bad thing, it’s just that humans usually don’t touch that much between friends.” His human replied with an empathetic nod. “Also, uh…are you okay? I mean you were acting pretty…pissed towards Skids before.” They asked hesitantly, glancing at him from the corner of their optic.

“I’m fine (Name), it’s just that he seems very untrustworthy, looks like he’s trouble and I don’t want you getting tangled up with his issues.” Kaon responded with a sigh, voice laced with concern. Skids might not have problems now but he was about to if he could help it.

“He seemed pretty genuine to me...” mused (Name) with a frown as Kaon felt a flash of irritation. Not at his human of course, _never_ at them.

“Cybertronians have these fields that other mechs can read, humans seem to have much weaker versions of these. Anyway, Skids’ field made me really uncomfortable, he didn’t seem well-intentioned at all.” persuaded Kaon earnestly. “Why don’t you let me run a background check on him, then we’ll see if he’s suitable?”

“Hm, okay that sounds fair. Do they have public records up like that?” (Name) questioned as they reached his hab suite.

“Yes, in Cybertronian of course. I’ll try and have it done by the next cycle for you.”

“Thanks, no rush! I can’t wait to get back to Earth, if we manage to save up enough I’d love to show to show you around.” they said cheerfully. “Oh! Let me show you something I learned.” They said, standing up on his hand and clearing their throat.

“Kaon!”

For a moment (Name) merely beamed at him before he realized what they’d done. They had said his name, in Cybertronian. Sure, some of it had been off, but organic vocalisers weren’t designed for his language.

“H-How did you…who taught you that?” he asked, stunned.

“I’ve been trying to learn Cybertronian since I got here, then I figured it would be great if I could say your name. Did I get it right? It’s my first word!” they replied brightly.

His spark twisted with emotion. (Name), his sweet, dear human cared about him enough to learn his name in Cybertronian. They were looking at him so affectionately, so trustingly that his processor blanked for a nanoclick. Did they have any idea how happy they made him? Just knowing that they would be there for him with a hot cube of energon after work made his spark soar. Yet in exchange for all this, he was deceiving and trapping them here against their will. He could let them go…he could send them back to Earth himself (not with Skids, never with anyone but _him_ ) but then it would all be over. All the contentment he had found would drain away like water down a ravine. This was disregarding their hopelessly short lifespans…No, no not yet. They could stay longer, one day he would tell them but until then, he was going to bask in their warmth. He pulled them close to his spark.

“You said it perfectly.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you reflect on the life and lies of Kaon and also where you fit into that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed, may many potatoes appear in your lives <3 Also, since people apparently only review when I beg and I'm shameless, please review :< I love reading your thoughts and I do incorporate them into the fic if I agree with it, like Reader being too naive I wrote to make them more realistic. Enjoy!

Disappointingly, in the following cycles you heard from Skids that there had been some complications. He was very sorry but it looked like the trip had be delayed and you wouldn’t be able to tag along. Kaon had also discovered that he had a bad criminal record with organic species, which was something you felt like he would have checked beforehand given his overprotective ways but okay. You’d been moping about the next few days as a result despite Kaon’s attempts at comforting you.

It scared you sometimes how much he adored you, how he would bundle you up in his hands and tell you how much you meant to him. How he would lavish you with trinkets and luxuries, claiming that they didn’t cost much even as you protested and reminded him about saving up for your Earth trip. You had asked about his work and friends before, but he had always seemed to change the subject before you realized he hadn’t given you an answer. Honestly, you suspected he didn’t have much of a social life but you didn’t want to be rude.

“Don’t you get lonely, Kaon? You never talk about your friends or family, or are Cybertronians content with solitude?” You had asked him one day.

“We don’t have family in the human sense of the word…and I’m not lonely anymore, we’re friends after all.” He replied after a second of hesitation.

But what about before I got here? What about when I leave? You didn’t voice that aloud, given that he was already gathering you up to his chassis in what you recognised was one of his clingier moments. Meeting Skids had let you know that not all mechs acted like Kaon, in fact you’d go so far as to say that most mechs didn’t. His hostility towards Skids had also been a bit abnormal, given that he was nothing but adoring towards you. Something was going on, that much was certain but exactly what you didn’t know. It put you on edge since he _seemed_ to genuinely care about you. At times you got the uncomfortable vibe that his devotion was one bestowed to pets rather than friends though, and you had yet to think of a way to bring _that_ up tactfully. Another possibility was that he was just dealing with some work issues.

Regardless, today he was taking you to the Cybertronian equivalent of the beach to cheer you up after the whole Skids thing fell through. You were intent on enjoying yourself so that his efforts would not be in vain at least, you didn’t want to stress him out more. It’d also be an opportunity to observe other mechs and maybe try and get a better idea of your situation.

“It’s so peaceful!” you exclaimed upon arrival, taking in the crashing waves and golden sand. “Do you often come here?”

“I used to when I had time off, but not recently.” He replied wistfully.

You thanked him when he unfurled a blanket and a little food basket he’d been storing in his chest compartment.

“I’m going to take a look around.” You said before wandering off and leaving him to peruse information on his tablet.

It was nice, looking at him from this distance, Kaon seemed calmer and more content, away from the bustle of the city. You continued scouring the beach for interesting rocks and seashells you could collect as souvenirs. It was a fairly secluded place, you noted, so no mech watching for you. Eventually you tired, and returned to hide on your blanket in the shade Kaon provided, singing cheerily to yourself.

 _Say it’s only a paper moon,_  
_Sailing over a cardboard sea_

“That’s a nice Earth song.” He commented, stroking your hair as you sorted the goodies you’d gathered.

“Mhm, fairly old but a classic in my heart at least. What does Cybertronian music sound like?”

Something like distress flickered across his face before he buried whatever thought had surfaced.

“Nothing so nice as yours.” He responded quietly.

“Kaon!” A voice suddenly called as a bulky little bot sidled into view. The rest of her speech was in Cybertronian you couldn’t understand.

Kaon’s coils flared, as he instinctively pulled you close. You recognised this maneurver as one that usually preceded you being stuffed into his subspace. He replied respectfully to the other mech, standing up to face her. She frowned upon catching sight of you but seemed to settle for ignoring your existence. Kaon relaxed as the conversation continued, although he still didn’t let you go. They seemed to exchange some data before the teal mini-bot trundled away.

“Who was that?”

“Nickel, she and I used to be in this…club together.” He deflected vaguely.

“What was the club called, what did you guys do?” you replied curiously, noticing that he was pausing for a long time between sentences.

“It’s called the DJD and we were…a literature club, we met to talk about Megatron’s writings, listen to music, things like that.” He said in an off-hand tone.

“Did you have many friends there? Why’d you leave?” You prodded, not wanting to push yet interested in the details of his enigmatic life.

“Well…they refused to help my turbofox when he was in danger, so he died as a result.” Kaon explained tentatively. “Tarn, he just didn’t care. He nearly took my head off for even suggesting we go after The Pet. I had to look for him myself and when I found him, it was too late.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.” You apologized sincerely, as he smiled sadly and assured you that it was fine.

So he had been hanging around a rough crowd by the sounds of it, Kaon rarely used hyperbole...some literature club. Thus you came to the terrifying prospect that he was lying to your face on a regular basis. Also The Pet? When was this you wondered, shortly before you came into his life? Disturbingly, your mind conjured up the image of a replacement goldfish.

“Finish that song you were singing?” he prompted hopefully.

“Of course.”

 _But it wouldn’t be make-believe,_  
_If you believed in me._


	7. Chapter 7 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaon contends with the difference between what he wants and reality.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW, this chapter is NSFW so let it not be said I did not warn my dear readers >_> NSFW WARNING. Completely skippable, doesn't affect the plot so if it's not your cup of tea then feel free to miss it. I don't even know xD We'll get on with the plot after this I promise xD Thanks for the reviews people, I love them <3

“Can we meet Skids to say bye before he leaves for Earth?”

Kaon felt his mood sour immediately as his coils flickered in annoyance at the mere mention of that mech’s name. Much to his displeasure, Skids seemed to have made a lasting impression on you. He didn’t want to argue especially since you had been slightly under the weather lately but he also couldn’t let Skids become your favourite mech.

“(Name)…he has such a bad record with non-Cybertronians, it’s dangerous to be around him.” Kaon explained with a forlorn expression.

“Please? I genuinely believe he’s fine and we don’t know when we’ll be able to catch up with him again! Just a quick conversation before he goes.” he heard you plead, as he mulled over how to settle you down.

“We’ll see, when did he say his departure was?” Kaon conceded with a sigh as if he wasn’t the “Skids” you had been communicating with online.

“I’ll check!” You hurriedly replied, jumping onto your data pad and paying him little attention now.

He turned away, flopping unhappily onto his berth and mentally cursing that glitch for being such a thorn in his pede. Skids was not a topic of conversation he enjoyed after getting home from a tiring day at work…or ever actually. He slowly shut off his processes, getting ready to settle into stasis for the night. He’s drifting off when he hears some shuffling nearby, followed shortly by the feeling of something soft and warm sidling up next to his neck.

“(Name)?” he asks curiously, as you respond with a non-committal hum, gently resting your plush lips against him in a pseudo kiss.

He’s surprised at your forwardness, it’s certainly new but it wasn’t unpleasant. In fact, it was quite the opposite…it was nice. Instinctively, he curled his servo around your body and pulled you to his faceplate, fingers stroking your body affectionately.

“You’re lovely…you know that?” he murmured yearningly as you continued your gentle ministrations.

_I want you._

He shuddered guiltily, he couldn’t say such a thing. It wasn’t right to want you, to take advantage of you like that but _oh_ could he crave you. He didn’t know whether it was love or lust, or maybe just his loneliness that made him feel this way…his spark was such a chaos of emotions lately. But it didn’t matter, he wasn’t interested in discussing technicalities when he could have you right now. It wasn’t enough to just have you so close yet so far everyday… but it was better than not having you at all. Wondrously, he didn’t need to say or articulate anything, as if you could read his thoughts you pulled back with a knowing smile. His vents stuttered as you slowly peeled off your layers of clothing, revealing delicate and flushed skin to him. 

“You want me, don’t you?”

_Did you even have to ask? Of course he did, he needed you like you needed air. He needed...something._

“Yes.” He breathed, even as he mass displaced his bulk and flipped you onto your back. You gave a startled cry as he pinned you securely to the berth. Even with his reduced size you were still exceedingly pliable, compliant and effectively helpless against him. So exotically different to another Cybertronian… He gently pulls your legs apart, settling his mouth to your sex where he starts to lap and suck against your involuntary mewls. 

“Hush…” he croons hungrily as he grips your hips, moaning into the kiss he pushes onto your lips.

“Kaon…” you whimper as he presses the tip of his spike against your slick, yielding entrance.

“It’s alright sweetspark, you can take it.” He murmurs encouragingly, desperate to sheathe himself into your exquisitely tight warmth. “You’re okay…” 

He slipped inside with ease, groaning with pleasure as he stretched his human to their limit. You cried out as his engine purred contently, the feeling of your fluttering walls moulded around his spike so impossibly pleasurable. Gently, gently he began rocking his hips into you, pushing himself deeper and deeper. He’d wanted this. Primus knew how long he’d pictured you like this, at his mercy beneath him, calling out his name… 

You were so tight, so warm wrapped around him that it wasn’t long before his thrusts became desperate and rough. He ran his fingers through your hair, loving the sound of you moaning for him as he filled you with spike and transfluid. It was too much for you to take, it drenches your insides and sticky liquid leaks from between your legs and pools onto the berth. Panting, he nuzzled you close, basking in the afterglow. 

“Kaon?” you whispered against the shell of his audial, so sweet and gentle. He loved it when you said his name, loved it when you gave yourself to him, loved everything about you so much it _hurt_ sometimes.

“I love you.” He said quietly as you smiled kindly up at him, running your soft, delicate servos over his faceplate. He shuddered, your touch felt so tender he struggled to keep static from running through his frame as he leaned into it. He kissed along body, waiting, hoping, _needing_ you to say his words back to him. “(Name), won’t you tell me you love me?” he finally prompts, voice tinged with anxiety. You were his, and _his_ alone. _His, his, his_. He wanted you to want him.

“Koan.” You repeat instead, continuing to stroke his face with your warm, silky servos and his spark stutters. That’s alright, he thinks, it’s fine if you can’t say it now. You just need a little more time, that’s all he quickly assures himself to stem the swell of disappointment threatening to overwhelm him. As long as he has you, as long as you’re underneath him, as long as you never stop staring at him with those affectionate, understanding optics, it’ll be okay. You look so lovely, so beautiful flushed and filled to the brim with his transfluid. He’d never let you go. 

“I despise liars, and you’ve told so many lies haven’t you?” you continued pleasantly as he froze, servos still cradling you gently. How did you know? “Poor you, always abandoned. The whole universe and millions of years and yet no one loves you.” 

“You’ll remain here with me, won’t you?” He breathed and even in his fantasies, you could only smile sadly at him. He had already known, of course he had. “(Name), (Name) please. I love you.” He begged as your silence seemed to rend his spark into pieces he couldn’t hope to restore. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you deal with being sick and once again revisit the nature of your situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to those who reviewed, I really appreciate it! <3 I'm hoping to tie up this fic soon, looks like we're going to be on schedule for finishing at 10 Chapters with an Epilogue. This is another filler chapter pretty much because I initially had this and the previous one as a super long section, but I had to separate out the NSFW so here we are xD

“Kaon!“

You pushed against his faceplate more forcefully this time, waited a few seconds before resorting to tapping instead. You had woken up feeling clammy and hazy, feeling cold despite the burning temperature of your skin. Unable to fall back to sleep as you started feeling worse, you had stumbled over to Kaon in hopes of asking if there was any medicine. No small feat, considering you had to balance on his uneven frame and avoid his Tesla coils by flashlight while sporting a splitting headache. Unfortunately, your efforts to rouse him thus far were proving unsuccessful as he continued to murmur unintelligibly. Sighing, you laid your stomach across his faceplate and leaned into his audial.

“KAON!”

He startled awake at last, dislodging you to his shoulder where you don’t bother sitting up again. You blinked in surprise upon rolling over to nurse your headache though, as you noticed tears trailing down Kaon’s faceplates. A nightmare? Good thing you had woken him then…

“Sorry to wake you Kaon, are you alright? Um…I wanted to ask if there was any Panadol?” you asked as he merely nodded in reply. “I’m really sorry to interrupt your recharge.” You apologized guiltily despite the rawness of your throat, afraid that he was annoyed at you. He turned away, clicking a panel on his body in place before slipping off the bed. You heard the decontamination chamber running briefly. He returns shortly with some mysterious pills and helps you get a glass of water.

“Sleep here tonight, so you can get me if you need anything.” He tells you softly, wrapping you in a few blankets and pillows.

It’s a little constricting to say the least so you wriggle free, intent on setting up the bedding on the table adjacent to his berth instead. You’re surprised when he gently grasps you though, pulling you close to his spark.  
  
“Here, please.” He said quietly, and even through your hazy mind he sounded anxious.  


Despite Kaon not having optics, you could tell he wasn’t trying to go back to sleep as he settled down. He instead just seemed to be observing you silently. It made you uncomfortable to say the least and all the more keen to arrange your trip back to Earth as soon as possible. Kaon was getting quite intense and more than a little suspicious these days, so you could do with a little breathing room until he calmed down…Still, you weren’t going to complain in your sick state and instead settled for lying down in your blanket burrito. His hand rose to cage you against him and you shifted at the claustrophobia of it all.

“Shh, it’s okay (Name), just rest now.” He comforts you ineffectually, but you try to sleep anyway if only to perish how awful you feel.

You awake feeling somehow worse than before. Your mind is foggy although you’re aware of Kaon frantically attempting to nurse you back to good health somewhere in the background. It’s flattering how much he cares. Flattering but strange, you’ve had an inkling for a while now but lying here on his bed, your little room really does look like a glorified fish tank. The way you were kidnapped had been too gentle, and how you didn’t even remember a “rescue” from the supposed kidnapper was suspicious. You were sure you would have woken up if one had really been staged like Kaon said, even if you had been gassed or drugged to sleep. The trip to Cybertron would have been too long to keep you under for the entire period anyway without any signs of intravenous or inhalational anaesthetics being administered.  
  
Instead, all you had were spotty memories of an indeterminate period of time spent eating what looked like pre-packaged airline food. Occasionally, a strange man claiming to be a friend of a friend gave you some random reasons as to where you were. You thought you saw him literally fizzle out of existence once. Still, the clouded state you were kept in stopped you from panicking too much, then when you’d met Kaon his explanation had been the only one you had.  
  
But honestly Kaon didn’t seem like the rescuing type…on top of his general reticence to let you interact with Skids and tell you lots of things, there had just been too many red flags. Frankly, deep down you think you have known for a while that you were just a pet, but the innate fondness you felt from him paying so much attention to you had smothered the clarity of your emotions. You didn’t want to hide from it anymore. You were an impulsive decision, an infomercial purchase, the kind you made when you were aching and alone late at night. Acknowledging that was liberating but it hurt too. 

You thought of your friends and family back home, they must be so worried. You’d always imagined you’d get back and have one hell of a story to tell but now…you weren’t so sure. Maybe you’d die here on this foreign planet, a whole world away from those you loved…the last days of your life spent as nothing more than a source of entertainment for some alien robot. How sad…how sad… Were you just a pet though? You wanted to say no, but you weren’t sure whether that was just your denial setting in. Some people did love their pets a great deal though, weren’t there countless stories of owners who risked their lives for their dogs? Owners, you hated that term now, because what did that make you?

Oh. You were being put into some kind of container. _Like a hamster carrier_ the unhelpful part of your brain added. Humans were quite hamster sized compared to Cybertronians though, weren’t they? Ugh…you were tired of all this, you just wanted to go home. You hoped Kaon hadn’t overpaid too much for you and your stuff, because he was probably going to lose out on that investment save for the few Shanix you had obtained from Skids. You hated to admit it, but you still cared about Kaon. He’d done his best to make sure you were comfortable and had treated you well after all…It would have been nice to have been friends.

You’ve left the room now, he’s carrying you somewhere and saying something. You’re not sure what he’s talking about but he’s awfully frantic, you wish he would stop jostling to container so much though. In the time you’ve known him you’d noticed he was generally an anxious mech around you and a cold one to others. It’s probably because he doesn’t have any friends...and you say that not to be mean but just as a fact. When you’re alone, when you can’t trust anyone and no one needs you…it’s easy to feel insecure. Now he’s poking you, great. Does he want a reaction because you seriously don’t have enough energy for that. Heck, thinking is taking too much effort. You think you’ll go to sleep now…


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nickel has to deal with a distressed Kaon and sick human simultaneously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guysss I'm on a roll, had the day off so wrote up a couple chapters :') We're nearly there! Ahh thanks so much to everyone who has stuck with me through this fic! <3 I love all your reviews and support!

“For the last time, no! I’m a medic not a vet.”

“Please, please Nickel I can’t take them anywhere else…we’re not supposed to have humans on Cybertron, they’ll take them away.” Kaon pleaded, cradling the limp little organic in his servos like they were his literal spark.

“Well, then take them back to Earth so they can get some proper medical attention! I barely know anything about humans anyway!” the small femme replied exasperatedly, making a shooing motion with her servo.

“No one does, but our technology is so much more advanced than theirs. They might not be able to even do anything for my human on their home planet, there wasn’t anything on their Internet I could find!” Kaon shot back, his fields roiling with so much anxiety and misery that Nickel wouldn’t be surprised if people outside her med-bay could feel it.

“Maybe you weren’t looking hard enough.” Retorted the minibot obstinately, it was not secret she held no love for organics. 

“I’m a communications officer Nickel, I can assure you I searched to the best of my abilities.” He countered quickly.

“Is the black market closed at this time or something, you couldn’t get an organic vet there?” she asked dispassionately.

“I couldn’t take (Name) somewhere as shady as that! Who knows what they’d do to them…they might kidnap them or kill them!” he insisted agitatedly as he shielded his human with a servo, as if the mere thought made him more protective already.

“Well, they’re the only ones who’d have any knowledge about organic pets.” She replied shortly with a shrug.

“Nickel, please! I know Deathsaurus was interested in getting some humans and made you study them so he’d have a personal vet to take them to if they got sick!” Kaon protested loudly as Nickel rolled her optics, mentally cursing that mechanical dragon.

“Ugh, fine! Primus, Kaon you’re a mess. I’ll do my best but after that you need to get it together, I’m serious.” She snapped in response, as little as it showed she was worried about her friend. He’d been dangerously off-balance since Tarn’s aggression at him and The Pet’s death. He needed time to reflect on his values and recover more than he needed another pet…they all did. Their time in the DJD had left a mark, some were just more visible than others.

“I promise, anything Nickel I’ll do it.”

The teal minibot huffed in irritation, yet still look the human gently from the other mech and set them on her table. It wouldn’t be good for Kaon if his newest pet died in front of him, so if this human made him happy she was willing to try and save them. She just hoped it wouldn’t be a long term arrangement since humans would literally die within a vorn and she _knew_ just how attached Kaon could get, it would hurt him. Two pet deaths in quick succession…she didn’t want Kaon to retreat further inside himself. In her opinion, he should already be preparing for his human’s funeral but she didn’t voice that out loud.

“Can you not hover around? It’s not helping.” Nickel grumbled as she dug through a number of drawers for her instruments.

“I want to be with them.” He said nervously, clearly distressed. “What’s wrong with them, are they going to be okay?”

“Kaon, just relax and please wait outside. I’ll do my best but I need to focus, xenobiology is not my area.” Nickel responded with a sigh as Kaon removed himself to stand by the door silently, but still refused to leave the room. 

It would have to do, Nickel thought as she got to work examining the little organic. First, a preliminary scan to see what might be the issue. She could feel Kaon getting increasingly agitated as the hour wore on despite his attempts to hide it.

“Well?” he prompted eventually, unable to restrain his concern any longer.

“I don’t know Kaon, look I’m going to try a treatment plan and we’ll see how they go over the next few days.” Nickel told him as she continued bustling about the table.

Kaon crept forward at her words, alarm painting his features. If Nickel was being honest, he was in the way but she was nearly done so she decided not to comment.

“Will they make it?” he asked quietly, shadowing the smaller medic as she transferred the human to a corner ward and drew the curtains.

“I think so, just let them rest for now. You should go recharge too, you’ve got work tomorrow.” Nickel advised, standing in the way so that her friend couldn’t go rushing to their bedside like he obviously wanted to.

“I want to stay with them.” Kaon protested, trying to side step the mini-bot who refused to budge.

“No Kaon, go recharge. This—“ Nickel gestured vaguely, not only referring to his lack of rest. “—is not healthy. They’re not a pet…they’re not The Pet. You’re going to get hurt if you keep this up and it’s just not sustainable.” She informed him sternly, he was clearly not in the best place right now and even if she didn’t know how to help, she knew an emotional crutch when she saw one. 

Not that it was wrong to need or use one, but the problem arose when one became overly dependent on it…especially when said crutch was another person. Another very short-lived person at that. 

“Kaon…I know the DJD was important to us but we have to accept that what Tarn wanted and the Decepticon cause are two very different concepts. We have to try and move on, and this human…I think you’re using them to distract yourself from your pain and confusion. You’re not going to heal if you don’t…deal with this.”

Nickel glanced back at Kaon to find he had been slowly edging around her and was now half way through the curtain. Either way, he didn’t seem keen on answering her if his drooping frame was any indication.

“Kaon.”

“I don’t want them to die, Nickel. I don’t want to be abandoned, I like the feeling that someone cares. I…think I love them.” He said softly, as both mechs turned and stared at the sleeping human.

“You’re not alone Kaon, you’re always welcome here.” Nickel offered, she hated seeing him like this. Whether or not he genuinely loved a little alien he’d met less than a vorn ago was something she wasn’t going to ponder.  
  
“Come on, you promised me you would do anything if I helped your organic. I want you to go recharge, I’ll look after your human. Send me their language pack so I can communicate with them in case they wake up.”

Kaon hesitated, obviously reluctant to leave but he eventually wilted under her unyielding gaze.

“Alright, but call me if their condition changes.”

“Of course.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home is where the heart is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol jokes guys, we have one more chapter before the Epilogue. I couldn't squeeze it all in xD

“They should be awake by now, Nickel! Why won’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Kaon said distraughtly, not turning his optic-less gaze from you for even a second.

“They’re fine! Humans sleep a lot even when they’re perfectly healthy, they’re going to need even more rest when they’re sick! Which you are not helping, might I add!” Nickel retorted, not even bothering to face him anymore given that he did this every day after he finished work.

“Their vitals indicate that they should be conscious, can you please check them? They are fond of playing dead…” he complained again, holding your hand while he sulked at your bedside. 

“I just checked them before you came in, Kaon. Now if you’ll excuse me, my med-bay is closing soon. Seeing as to how there are no life or death situations going on, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.” She responded shortly, fussing with something in the cabinet.

Kaon didn’t even reply, instead focusing on carefully arranging the blankets over you and fluffing your pillows.

“Did you hear me?”

“Yes, Nickel. You can go, I won’t make a mess if I stay the night.” He replied flatly, resolutely sitting at the corner of the bed and continuing his overly-attentive staring.

“Kaon, we go through this every night and today will be no different. Get some rest, you can either stay in one of the spare rooms Deathsaurus has, bunk at my place or go home. Those are your options.” she declared firmly.

“They look so peaceful like this…so vulnerable…”

“Ignoring me isn’t working!”

“Just a few more nanoclicks please.”

“You said that ten nanoclicks ago! Don’t make me do it!”

“Nickel…”

“Kaon!”

They glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, Kaon only yielding when Nickel raised her multi-tool threateningly. He sighed, giving you a quick kiss on the head before trundling out the door. Nickel followed him out, making sure he really was leaving before returning to your side.

“He’s afraid you’ll hate him.”

You blinked tiredly, watching his shadow disappear down the hallway. While you hated to worry him by feigning sleep, you also didn’t feel ready to face him and his suffocating ways just yet. Nickel had told you everything earlier that day, about herself, Kaon, the DJD…not in detail of course but enough for you to get the picture. After all that, you were surprised that she would say that you were what Kaon cared about.

“I’m sure, no one wants an ungrateful pet, right?” you replied somewhat cynically.

“Hmph, so you already know. At least you’re not completely daft for an organic.” She replies before turning her back, busying herself by calibrating some of her instruments.

“Thanks, I guess.”

“Look, I think you should leave, go back to Earth. Kaon…he’s just going to keep ignoring his problems for as long as he has you and they’ll just fester and get worse.” Nickel informs you bluntly, waiting for you to object.

Instead, all you do is nod in agreement.

“You’re right, I’m glad he has you though. For the longest time I thought he didn’t have any friends…I think he certainly felt that way.” You replied wistfully.

She looked away, and you couldn’t make out whether her expression was shame or sadness.

“I can see why he wouldn’t know who to trust. I…I didn’t say anything when Tarn was threatening him, I was just so shocked. Then, before I had a chance he had run off after The Pet himself. Tarn just acted like nothing had happened, it wasn’t right. I knew I couldn’t stay after that, I knew the DJD didn’t stand for what I believed in so Deathasaurus and I left.” She explained gloomily, pulling up a data pad now.

“I’m sorry to hear that.” You offer inadequately, unsure of what to say.

“Yeah, well…its over now.” She mutters more to herself than you.

“So…are tickets to Earth very expensive?” you asked to break the silence, although you think you already know the answer.

“Ha! Now, they’re selling like energon. Demand is high but agencies are all scrambling to put out the best deals. It’ll be easy to arrange a trip back for you, I can ask if Deathsaurus has a spare mech to escort you.” She replied, tapping away at her screen.

“Thank you.”

“Yeah, well you still have to be the one to tell Kaon you’re leaving. I don’t want him running around screaming that you’re missing next week.” She said dismissively.

“Don’t worry, I’ll let him know.”

“Gently, okay? You might not know but he’s very attached to you. As much as I think you’re an impediment to his recovery now, he’s going to want to know you support him. Just…don’t break his spark or you’ll be hearing from me, got it?” she threatens, puffing herself up.

You actually laugh at that and Nickel frowns.

“You’re a good friend Nickel, even if he doesn't act like it, he needs you. I hope one day I can be friends with Kaon too, but you’re right about both of us needing some space for now.”

“He’d like that...for an organic, you’re not so bad.” She said somewhat awkwardly, hesitantly meeting your gaze.

“Thanks, you’re pretty cool yourself. I appreciate everything you’ve done for me by the way...I know you didn’t have to.”

“Hm, don’t mention it. Here, this data pad has your booking, I’ll give you and your escort a copy of the file.” She informs you flippantly, handing over the glassy screen.

You take it silently, feeling tears prick the corners of your eyes as you take the first look at Earth you’ve had in over a year.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Goodbyes can be so bittersweet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys have liked how this story panned out, since I've been rapid fire updating and not really getting much feedback xD BOOM AND I'M OUTTA HERE.

You’re sitting up on the bed when Kaon appears for his last visit. The smile that breaks out on his face upon seeing you awake makes you feel bad about the conversation you’re about to initiate. But it has to be done, so you give a sad little wave in return.

“How are you feeling (Name)? Are you better, do you need anything? I was so worried, you’re in a med-bay by the way. My friend Nickel has been looking after you, she’s that teal mini-bot we saw that day on the beach.” He explained quickly, speaking rapidly in his relief and excitation.

“I’m fine Kaon, how’re you?” you reply as he just stops himself from scooping you up close to his chassis. He settles for gently petting you instead.

“Great, now that you’re fine. You look much better, I’m so happy to have you back! Let’s go celebrate, what would you like to do? We could go somewhere, anywhere you want! I’ll see if we can get some Earth cake too.” he says energetically, eager to have his buddy back. 

“Actually Kaon, I need to ask you something.” You force yourself to say, hesitating visibly.

“Anything, anything for you.” He hastily agrees, his expression soft and doting.

“I need you to tell me, were you the one who kidnapped me?”

“…What? No! Who told you that? Was it Nickel? She hates organics…she just wants to get rid of you.” He replied immediately, coils sputtering in indignation as his hand rose to trap you against the bed.

“Kaon, I already know you did. You can just admit it.” You replied calmly, patiently.

“It really wasn’t me (Name), please listen. It wasn’t me. Nickel just said that to get you out of her med-bay.”

“Yes, it was Kaon. Maybe you paid another mech to do it, but that’s still you.”

“(Name)…”

“Don’t you respect me enough to tell me the truth?” you asked emphatically.

“Of course!" he says promptly, "I care about you so much, as a friend, as a person…as a...” his voice trails off as his fingers start to dig into the softer metal of the berth. 

“But you won’t let me go.”

“I…I can’t, please (Name)…”

“Can’t? Or won’t?”

“Can’t! Don’t you believe me? Trust me? Please, just tell me you'll still stay with me. You wouldn’t leave me, would you? You care about me, right? Haven’t I been good to you?” he pleaded desperately, and in that moment you thought that he looked like the loneliest soul you had ever seen.

“Kaon, I’m going home.” You said firmly. “You shouldn’t have done any of this, it wasn’t right to deprive me of my autonomy. I don’t know how I feel about it…but we both know I have to go. You’ll be alright, I hope you find what you need in the end.”

He flinched, electricity crackling across his coils. What was going on? This wasn’t how he imagined your reunion to go at all. No, no he didn’t want this. He imagined coming home to silence and an empty hab suite, but his spark pulsed too painfully to continue that train of thought. He was going to be left all alone again. He felt panic begin to well up inside of him and he scrambled to block the doorway. He didn’t dare touch you now, since his distraught state rendered the lightning dancing off his frame all but uncontrolled.

“You’re all I have (Name), please I’m all alone—don’t hurt me like this…”

“Kaon, you’re not alone. Nickel…she told me what happened to you but you still have her. Deathsaurus will help you too, they are on your side.”

“Please, I love you.” 

You believed him. That in his poor, confused mind, he had convinced himself that he had fallen in love with you. Maybe he had, but it seemed to you that he was merely experiencing the impulsive affection one might hold for the passing kindness of a stranger. When you’re lonely, even a stone could make a home in your heart. Millions of years old, and with a fear of abandonment the size of the Pacific Ocean. You sighed, feeling tired already.

“I think we both need a bit of a breather, I’ve already organised my trip back anyway at the end of the week. Stay with Nickel, she’s worried about you and she wants to help. You have friends here, Kaon don’t throw that away.” 

“(Name), I’m begging you to stay. Please forgive me, it was wrong for me to hold you here but I couldn’t bear the thought of being without you.” He tried again frantically, plating ruffled in agitation. You could tell that he was on the edge of hysterics.

“You just couldn’t bear to be alone, you thought you had no one.” You translated mildly, crossing your arms. “Kaon, I care about you but I’m not going to live my life as an accessory to you.”

“No! No, no it’s not like that at all, (Name)! Don’t you know how much I cherish you? I wanted to tell you earlier, but then you’d hate me! And I couldn’t have that, because when you were with me, I was the happiest I’d been in vorns…(Name) don’t go, please, please don’t do this. I value you as a person, as something more, truly.”

“Well, if you really want to treat me like a person then you’d let me go. You wouldn’t imprison Nickel somewhere she didn’t want to be, would you?”

“(Name)…it’s not the same. I value Nickel as a friend but I need you here with me. I’m begging you, I’ll do anything.”

“You need some time to recollect yourself Kaon, to start to reconcile who you are and I need some space. But later, when you’re calmer, when you’re better come visit me. We’ll start over, we can try again. I’d like us to be friends someday, or at least not to have any bad blood between us.”

He looks like he’s fitting to argue but you continue before he can interject.

“Kaon, I need some time. We both do. I still support you but you have to let me go, okay? We’ll see each other again, I promise.”

At least for a little while, you thought it’d do him some good to get away from this place. Later though, right now he needed to sort out his emotions and identity, think about what was important in his life. You didn’t know what decisions were the right ones, in either his life or yours. All you knew was that you couldn’t change the past, only the future. This time, he’d been at fault but to make mistakes, to learn and grow, it was only human after all and you think you can understand a little of what that’s like.

“(Name)…”

“Nickel’s waiting outside for you.”


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several years later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for sticking with me through this fic guys, hope you've enjoyed the ride :’) It’s been a trip xD Who do you guys think I should do next? :>
> 
> P.S. Just so we’re all on the same page, Amp was Kaon’s name before he joined the DJD.
> 
> COME CHECK OUT MY [TUMBLR](https://potato-lands.tumblr.com/) Y'ALL :D (please)

“I don’t really see why humans partake in this activity.”

“You’re starting to sound just like Nickel, you know that? Come’on, trust me on this! It’s fun!”

He takes the kite, hesitation evaporating at your words. While he doesn’t find the task particularly stimulating, he enjoys every moment he gets to spend with you. Knows it will be a fond memory he can look back on one day. So for that reason, when Nickel gets back he’ll help you persuade her to try it.

“I love the way the light catches on the wings, makes them look like they’re bathed in gold.” You muse distantly, recalling fond childhood memories.

“…What does it look like to you?”

“Gold? Like luxurious silk, a dancer’s grace and that quiet feeling you get when you watch the first rays of dawn pierce the horizon. It’s wisdom and wonder, all those little magic moments in life when everything is too perfect to be a coincidence. That prescience of one in a thousand dreams…”

“You’re feeling fantastically poetic today.”

“Haha, yeah…it’s nice to just be out here though.”

“What about me, what do I look like?”

“Hm, you’re mostly apple red in colour. Red…it’s cherries and roses, fire and heat, the passion of the heart. You’re the smell of a summer lightning storm, the glow of sunset, the warmth of affection and love…”

“Am I such sweet things to you? Not the red on my ledger? The blood of the innocent and those senselessly tortured? The burning resentment and fear they felt in those final moments?”

He looks away, he can’t continue.

“…I often find that understanding your own wrongdoings and feeling guilt when it's too late is one of the worst punishments, and seeking to make things right appropriate reparations. We can’t change the past…only make the most of the future.”

“But I’m not (Name), I’m not mending the grief of all those lives I ruined. I’m just, I’m just existing…here. I’m not suffering, I’m not…deserving of this second chance.”

“Maybe not, but who is to say who deserves what in life. Sometimes things just happen the way they do. You’re not going to be able to fix everything overnight, it’s going to take time…you’ll need to take it day by day.”

“I don’t know how.”

“Neither do I, but the fact that we’re here, that you’re as sorry as you are and trying to make a difference. It’s a start. They say a journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step, and Amp we’ve already made that first step. We’ll get there.”

“We? You’ll still stay by my side?”

“…Yeah, I think I will.”

 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH IT IS DONE, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU CAN I'M DESPERATE FOR ANY COMMENTS OR RESPONSES XD


End file.
